


Happy Birthday, Stiles

by hbrilove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek makes Stiles wait, First Time, M/M, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' birthday is one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Stiles

Stiles raced up the stairs, throwing a quick greeting to his dad as the sheriff left for work, and dove into his room. Stripping off his clothes, Stiles stumbled to the side. 

Derek laughed as he helped his boyfriend strip. “You idiot,” he whispered, pressing kisses to Stiles’ skin. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Stiles griped at his boyfriend, yanking at the alpha’s clothes. Taking the hint, Derek stripped and picked up Stiles. The teen laughed as he was laid on the bed as if he were a bride on his wedding day. 

Derek ran his tongue along Stiles’ neck, nipping the skin with blunt teeth. “How do you want to do this?” he asked against the reddening skin. 

Stiles gulped as Derek bit down on his shoulder. “I don’t care as long as you get in me right fucking now,” he gasped out. The older man gave a small laugh, running a hand down Stiles’ side to his ass. A small pop sounded next to Stiles’ head startling him. The teen bit his bottom lip as Derek spread lube onto his fingers and slipped down to circle his puckered hole. Where the lube came from, Stiles could not tell. 

“You sure you want this?” Derek asked, making eye contact with Stiles. 

Stiles nodded quickly. “Derek, if you don’t start, I will do it for you and have my wicked way with you,” he bit out. 

Derek smirked at him, sliding in a finger easily. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Stiles blushed and looked away. The alpha worked Stiles open quickly, neither wanting to wait any longer. “Have you been fingering yourself?” he growled out.

Stiles nodded as a third finger entered him, stretching him with a pleasant burn. “I have been waiting weeks for you to get me like this. Of course I’ve been fucking myself thinking it was you,” he whispered, knowing the werewolf could hear him easily. He thrust his hips forward with a smirk. “I’m ready, Derek. Take me,” he whined. 

The alpha sat up and slicked his cock up quickly, squeezing the base to hold off. He paused, taking in the sight of Stiles spread on the bed, legs spread and ready for Derek to take him. Derek settled himself back down, Stiles’ legs wrapping around his waist. Lining up, Derek slowly entered Stiles, pausing to let the teen relax.

Stiles took a deep breath, breathing through the pain as Derek pushed inside until he bottomed out. “Der,” he whispered, eyes closed tight. He took another deep breath as the pain slowly dissipated and turned into pleasure as he shifted slightly. 

“You okay, Sti?” Derek asked, pressing kisses all over Stiles’ face. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. 

The teen obeyed, staring into the multi-colored eyes above him. “Who said you could stop?” Stiles asked with a pout. Derek grinned at him and bit his bottom lip. He pulled out to the tip and shoved back in with a groan. Stiles’ head fell back as the filled feeling kept him focused on the man above him. 

Derek shifted on a downwards thrust. Stiles jerked as pleasure shot through him down to his toes. “Oh my god, Derek, right there,” he screamed. The alpha shifted and hit the teen’s prostate with every thrust. The man groaned out as he pulled Stiles up and onto his lap, thrusting until he found Stiles’ prostate again. 

Stiles whimpered, clutching at Derek’s sweaty biceps. “Please, so close, Derek,” he cried out. 

Snaking his hand down, Derek took Stiles’ cock in his hand and pumped in rhythm to his thrusts. “Come for me, baby,” he ordered in Stiles’ ear. Stiles shook, whining into Derek’s ear, and came hard between them. Come hit Derek in the chin from the force of Stiles’ orgasm forcing the alpha into his own orgasm. The bed shook as Derek roared out Stiles’ name. 

The two panted against each other in silence as they came down. “Happy eighteenth birthday, Stiles,” Derek said with a small smile at Stiles. 

“Fucking finally, Derek,” Stiles laughed out. “I still can’t believe you made me wait until after school to have me,” he replied. Derek laughed, smiling down at his mate.


End file.
